Information technology (IT) equipment, such as various compute, networking and storage hardware, may be installed or run at different locations across the globe. It is common for many different instances of the same type of IT equipment to be used in varying locations subject to different environmental conditions, such as at various temperatures and altitudes. As an example, a manufacturer may build rack-mounted servers that are sold, shipped and used in different datacenters around the world. For certain IT equipment or more generally computing devices, it is important to maintain proper cooling in such differing environmental conditions.